The present invention relates to generally to a doorstop, and particularly to a door stop for a motor vehicle.
Such doorstops are known in the state of the art, having pivotally mounted brake and/or stop bodies in the form of catch rollers, roller-shaped elements or balls, for example. Thus the publication EP 0 643 185 A1 discloses a doorstop having a catch roller as brake and/or stop body and a ball as abutment on the other side. EP 0 816 612 A1 describes a doorstop having axially supported races as brake and/or stop bodies. DE 43 25 555 A describes such a doorstop having a brake and/or stop body in the form of a roller. All doorstops have separate bearing and/or retaining elements for the rolling brake and/or stop bodies. Such doorstops are also known, in which the brake and/or stop bodies are designed not as rolling components but as sliding bodies, which are guided in the housing by means of a separate guide piece.